


Spoiler, alert.

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: If more sophisticated methods fail, Tony can rely on children's humor. Right?
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spoiler, alert.

“How do you get down off an elephant?”

“Prevent ducks from nesting on it?”

“’You don’t get’…yeah, that would work.”

“Additionally, I’d think at least one of your many vacuum devices would be up to the job.”

“Right, right… so much for grade-school riddles. I can’t get anything over on you.”

Loki grinned. “I can think of one thing.”

“Yeah?”

and whispered in Tony’s ear. “Your top sheet.”

**Author's Note:**

> If a story is too small to be a drabble, is it a dribble?


End file.
